The Icy Brink
by Colrath
Summary: Through complete accident Katarina ends up with vital information that could possibly spark a war, she must decide whether her and Noxus are ready to fight another war, could she really go back to her old ways so quickly?
1. Chapter 1: Snowdown Struggles

Katarina sat perched on the thick wooden beams inside corridors of the Institute of war, it was snowdown eve and her celebrations were going as well as they do every year, she was alone was never much of a celebratory time for her since the disappearance of her father, she did not have any friends in the League neither did she have any friends in Noxus. Her relationship with her sister was shaky at best and Talon isn't known to be very sociable , the closest thing she has to a friend is Riven and even still she wouldn't consider them close enough anymore to celebrate snowdown together. Most wouldn't believe that the Sinister Blade cared much for snowdown, but it was one of the few things she has enjoyed since being a child. So there she sat outside the mess hall, sulking whilst listening to the merry cheers and festivities inside.

Much to her surprise there had been no conflict so far, usually when most of the champions gather together there is a huge brawl, and she was normally a part of it. The lack of hostility really must be the spirit of snowdown she thought to herself, her emerald eyes sunk low as she made that realization, she felt pathetic. One of the best blades in Noxus was getting depressed over something like snowdown, how she has fallen over the years, her father is probably turning in his grave that he's probably in.

The redhead kept carving the wood she sat upon to make herself feel better, cutting things always made her feel better,

"That's probably why i'm such a good assassin" She smirked as she joked to herself mentally.

This assassin hadn't seen any action for a couple of years now, ever since the peace deal between Noxus and Ionia her services weren't of much use, even Noxus itself was stable enough to the point where she was not needed, in fact it seemed to many that Swain was trying to remove Du Couteau dynasty from what little power they had left. What use is a blade without need for fighting, what use was she without conflict and war. What she had lived, what thrilled her and kept her going for most of her life was not absent for years now. Most people wouldn't complain about peace, but the boredom was beginning to drive her to her wits end. The cozy life in the Institute wasn't for her, what little action she got on summoner's rift was certainly not enough to sate her.

Katarina took a step back mentally, subconsciously she had forced her blade deep into the grain of the wood, the Sinister blade nearly toppled off her platform as she yanked her weapon out of the wood, she said her silent prayers to whatever god that nobody could see her messing around up there. The assassin composed herself once more and laid down casually on the beam with her hands behind her head. The redhead relaxed there for sometime, listening to the racket inside. Sometimes she found solitude soothing, maybe being alone wasn't all that bad.

Katarina's train of though was brought to a crashing halt, she heard some sort of commotion inside the hall and the slam of a door beneath her. Her entire body tensed up as she took a peek from where she was hiding, she could see a slim cloaked feminine figure positioned next to a tall muscular figure. She caught a glimpse of the cloaked woman's pure white hair hiding under her hood,

"That must be the Frost archer" she thought to herself, and even though she couldn't see her face she was willing to bet the woman next to her was Sejuani, she had not seen the Fury of the North out of her armor before, nor did she care to imagine it. The question was why they were both out here and not celebrating, it was no secret that snowdown is a huge deal for the Freljord. She could not make out what they were saying from her current, the assassin took a risk, she attempted toshunpo'd further down the beam towards the two and executed it perfectly. The Sinister Blade had not made a sound, her breathing was steady and quiet, there was no way they could hear or see her. Her years of training and experience would not allow her to fail on something as simple as this, this was child's play.

Ashe stood staring at Sejuani,her body language gave away that she clearly flustered over something, that was far from Ashe's usual icy facial expression. The redhead's hearing wasn't as sharp as it used to be, yet she could still make out some of the conversation,

"I'm not asking you to ignore the current state of affairs, but at least try to get along with the other Freljordian's" Ashe said with a slightly broken voice.

"We're on the brink of civil war once again and you're asking me to get along with these people? We finally achieved peace between the three tribes and you know fine well what that ice bitch is up to! She wants to spark another war and i can't even guarantee you that my people will stay out of this" Sejuani barked under her breath.

Katarina's eyes went wide, this information and situation was far too dangerous.

"Giving away information that there is tension in the Freljord will only strengthen any nation that wants to attack us, this is not the place to make a scene!" Ashe barked back, her volume and pitch increasing.

Sejuani had surely had enough, she stormed off, presumably to the Freljordian section of the institute, leaving behind an angry and shaken Ashe. The Queen stood there for a while with her fists clenched and her breathing heavy, she let loose a powerful grunt and an even more powerful punch aimed directly at the solid stone walls. Katarina knew from experience that a punch that hard would be enough to fracture bone, Ashe hissed quietly and stormed furiously back off into the mess hall.

The Sinister Blade could finally calm down once more, the information she had learned was dangerous, she questioned whether or not she should report it to Swain, it could spark another war between Noxus and the Freljord, was Noxus really ready for another war? Now was not the time for her to debate that. Katarina hopped down from the beams and stretched her now stiff body, after checking for anybody else that had overhead the conversation she strut off toward her room in the Noxian sector. She passed nobody on her way and arrived outside her door, whilst searching for her key she heard footsteps from around the corner. Although she was certain that nobody saw her and that nobody was following her, she couldn't help but panic, in doing so she dropped her key.

Fortunately for her, the person that turned that corner was no enemy, Katarina saw her silver hair appear from around the corner and breathed a sigh of relief. Riven stumbled around the corner barely noticing her, her cheeks were flushed Katarina noticed, it was presumably from alcohol. It was rare for Riven to get drunk, Katarina let loose a another smirk,

"Even Riven is immersed in the spirit of snowdown" she spoke to herself.

"Where were you tonight?" Questioned Riven. Katarina chose to remain silent, instead focusing on opening the door to her room.

"You know even you of all people can let loose and have a little fun sometimes Kat" Riven pressed as she rest with her back on the wall, staring up at the ceiling. Katarina again chose to remain silent, why was it taking her so long to open that damned door?

"Even if it's just with me for a little bit, you should celebrate somewhat, it can't be healthy spending all that time alone" Riven stated.

"What does it matter you you?" Katarina barked back at her.

Not surprised by Katarina's reaction Riven just simply rolled her eyes and slowly staggered off toward her room, Riven held a hand up to wave at her

"The offer still stands" She announced. Barely able to stand upright Riven staggered off to her own room. The assassin eventually managed to unlock her own door, she was desperate to sleep on the information she had learned today, she thought about what to do with the information and about Riven's invitation, she did not worry too much, tomorrow was snowdown after all.

A/N: I know it's only a short/rushed chapter but i wanted to get this out on christmas eve and just to set the tone for the story a little, hopefully this one will go somewhere. I will be writing this story in a world where the League of legends still exists and the Institute of war too (even though they aren't canon anymore). Hope anybody who reads this will get some enjoyment out of it :D


	2. Chapter 2: Just like old times

Katarina woke to rays of sunlight blinding her through the cracks of her curtains. Pain surged through her head and she desperately wanted to throw up, even one of the greatest blades in Noxus was not immune to a hangover. The assassin had no memory of the night before, she had celebrated too hard, she dreaded finding out what she had done the previous night. The redhead didn't make a habit of drinking much, even during her times in the army she was considered by many to be a 'lightweight'. Katarina smiled to herself as she reminisced about her youth, only to be painfully reminded about her headache as she rubbed her temple. The redhead got up out of bed, not bothering to dress herself, she made her way to her bathroom.

Katarina shivered as she stood barely clothed and washed her face with icy water, she tied her hair back into a ponytail and stared at herself in the mirror. The assassin looked like shit, she felt how she looked. Even though she feels awful now, she knows that the celebrations on snowdown were worth it, Katarina hoped she showed her gratitude to the Exile. The Redhead finished washing her face and began to feel more awake, her emerald eyes were dull and she still felt half asleep, at least she didn't have much planned for toda-

*THUD* *THUD* *THUD*

Katarina winced as her headache worsened with each bang on her apartment door, out of anger the assassin grabbed the nearest blade and stormed straight towards the door to murder whoever was disturbing her at this hour. The thin wooden door nearly came off its hinges as the furious Du Couteau unlocked it and swung it open, much to her surprise the door revealed a rather shocked Riven at her doorstep. Immediately the Exile's crimson eyes darted away from Katarina and her face reddened ever so slightly.

"I can not tell if you're trying to murder me or seduce me" Riven struggled, barely keeping the grin off her face.

Katarina's face went as red as her hair, she had completely forgotten that she was still in her underwear and sunk her poor door. Riven held both her hands up instinctively,

"I-I was just kidding Kat" Riven stumbled, barely keeping herself from laughter.

It took the assassin's every ounce of strength to not rip Riven to pieces,

"What do you want?" Katarina growled at her fellow Noxian.

"I just came to tell you that you're late for your match today before the summoners came after you" Riven answered.

"Match? Why the fuck is there a match the day after snowdown? And it's only early in the morning!" Katarina yelled.

Riven dare not answer the furious woman, but she had to,

"Actually, it's already past midday, aaand you were one of the few champions that actually volunteered to fight today" Riven said, her hands shaking slightly , she did not have her blade ready nor did she think she could best Katarina in such a close quarters Riven worried Katarina was busy scolding herself mentally, how could she have forgotten she signed up for a match today? And how has she slept for this long, how much did she have to drink last night?

Katarina calmed herself down, she then proceeded to slam the door on River's face, or rather her foot that she stuck in the way,

"Wait Kat, do you remember anything from yesterday at all?" Riven questioned.

Katarina's eyes went wide,

"What did I do?" She demanded to know, her eyes wide and agressive.

/ _"And then he gets down on HIS knee, and begs me to lead HIS regiment" Riven exclaimed._

 _Braum and Olaf howled and slammed the table as Riven finished telling one of the many tales of her past. The young Exile excused herself from the table to purchase yet another round, she loved being at Gragas' on Snowdown, it was always full of merry champions and heavy drinkers, she could fit in with ease. She staggered her way to the bar to buy her fourth, fifth drink? She couldn't remember. The Exile slurred her order at the equally drunk Gragas behind the bar, the Rabble Rouser poured her 3 drinks of god knows what and then blacked out, at least she wasn't paying for these. As she picked up her drinks she noticed a leather clad arm reach over the counter and grab a bottle of 'Graggy Ice', the Sinister Blade caught Riven's gaze and spoke,_

 _"Looks like I've missed out on all the fun" Katarina said as she smirked at Gragas on the floor._

 _"We're only just getting started" Riven gestured towards the table she was sat and Katarina followed._

 _The assassin noticed the two Freljordian champions, even though Noxus and herself had no outstanding issues with the Freljord, most of the ill will that the Freljord had towards Noxus has dissipated since the invasion of the Northern Barbarian tribes, however the Barbarians haven't given up on the idea of revenge against Noxus, thankfully Tryndamere wasn't present in Gragas' otherwise snowdown celebrations could of gotten a little hairy. Olaf and Braum seemed more carefree than usual, well as carefree as a berserker could be. The two Noxians sat down at the table, Riven opened her mouth briefly_

 _"Hey, this is-"_

 _"Katarina Du Couteau" Olaf growled in a low tone, interrupting Riven. Instinctively Katarina reached for a blade before Riven held her arm in place,_

 _Olaf looked at Braum, Braum looked at Olaf and they both roared with laughter, the Berserker grabbed his drink from Riven at raised it to the middle of the table,_

 _"Do not worry, I have no grudge against you, especially on snowdown, let us celebrate together!" Olaf cheered as their drinks clashed at the center of the table._

 _The two Noxians spent countless hours drinking and sharing stories of their many exploits on the battlefield together, Olaf shared tales of his countless feats in battle and Braum simply drank along with them. Everybody except Katarina kept their alcohol exceptionally well, the young assassin became far too drunk far too quick, admittedly she was starting to regret the situation she was in._

 _The Redhead had her head on the table whilst barely being conscious,_

 _"Seems you've got yourself a lightweight of a comrade" Joked Braum._

 _Riven laughed uncontrollably, the alcohol beginning to take its toll on her too,_

 _"Even back in the day she was this bad, meanwhile im drinking most soldiers under the table" Riven chimed in on the joke._

 _How can they be so carefree when they're on the brink of war? Katarina wondered, she lifted her head off the table and instantly felt the need to throw up, she made a dash for the toilets in the least elegant way possible, bumping into many people on the way. The Exile followed after her drunken friend, desperately trying to prevent her from injuring herself and anybody else, Riven ended up holding Katarina steady over the toilet as the redhead threw up her insides. The Sinister Blade remained silent the entire time, keeping her eyes away from Riven,_

 _"What's wrong with you? You've got that dull look in your eyes, not the usual 'Im going to kill you' look, we were having such a good time...just like old times" said Riven._

 _Katarina remained silent and refrained from eye contact even more, to Katarina's sadness Riven just sighed, sadly she knew she could not hide anything from her old friend. Katarina did not think what she was about to say,_

 _"The Freljord tribes are almost at each others throats and here we are laughing and drinking with them as if nothing is wrong!" Katarina cried.../_

Katarina pinched the bridge of her nose as Riven finished telling her of yesterdays events, how could she be so careless?

"Is it just you that knows?" Katarina asked

"As far as I know yes, and I dont plan to tell anybody, how did you even find out such information?" Riven returned with her own question.

"It doesn't matter" Katarina replied as she finished dressing herself whilst shoving Riven out of her apartment, how on earth was she going to fight on summoners rift in her current state, she just wished that the day would end already.

A/N: I have this entire story planned out but i can't write it for shit, i think i've written this chapter in record time though :p

Also if there is any terrible mistakes please point them out, i have proof read but i am far too tired :)


End file.
